


Perpetual

by Ravustics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slight Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, War, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravustics/pseuds/Ravustics
Summary: Byleth’s heart fluttered in her chest from his loving words. “I’ve always trusted your decisions Dimitri – I’ve watched you grow into the man and king you are today."- Takes place after the 5-year time skip -- PRE-RELEASE -





	Perpetual

Byleth’s pale green hair is illuminated by the hanging torches on the marble walls, it almost makes her look ethereal. Before her stands Dimitri, his hands placed either side of the large mahogany table, decorated with maps, parchment, scrolls and ink. His long golden hair falls past his shoulders and his fringe falls into his eyes, covering the eyepatch where his missing eye lays. Byleth has gone through many changes but her student – no, her king has gone through far more. Byleth lowers her gaze to the table, staring at the little figures that indicate their troops, as well as where the enemy was last scene.

Byleth taps to Gideon and Mateus, the lands just west from The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, she has to stretch over the table, due to her position on the opposite side of Dimitri’s. “It would be wise to attack from the west, Dimitri. Claude’s and Edelgard’s forces draw nearer with each passing day.” She states, voice as melodic as Dimitri remembers.

Dimitri nods his head, straightening his back and clasping his hands behind his back. “You’re quite right, we need to protect our borders… However, we cannot risk spreading our troops any thinner.” Dimitri replies with before sitting down at the table, running his gloved hands through his shaggy hair. “We cannot risk getting flanked on the eastern side, not when Felix’s, Ashe’s and Mercedes’ troops are protecting our eastern lands.”

Byleth circles around the table to Dimitri’s side, she places a hand on his shoulder, “What troops should we send to the western side, we can’t send you Dimitri… You’re needed here.” She urged, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles.

“We can send Ingrid and her Pegasus knights, although – she’s three months along and if anything happens to her – “

“- Felix will be angrier with you than usual… We could send Sylvain and his cavalier troops to scout the area with Ingrid? They might have a better chance…” Byleth pauses, brow furrowing as she looks down at the map, strategising what they could do to win this war. “… You could send me, Dimitri…”

Dimitri’s head shoots up, pale-blue eyes narrowing, _“No!”_ He snapped, grimacing as he realised, he spoke harshly to her. Dimitri fixed his fur coat around his body and placed a hand over hers. “We cannot risk that, sending Ingrid and Sylvain would be wiser.”

Byleth’s eyes widened at the intensity of his tone, her voice faltered as she didn’t know how to respond. The green-haired woman cleared her throat and exhaled, “I- Dimitri… You need to send me; I have to help in some way…” She grasped his arms, shaking him lightly, hoping he would understand her judgment, “I can’t let them get to you… I won’t let them hurt you.”

Byleth yelped as Dimitri pushed himself up abruptly, moving her arms away from himself. He shook his head, “And I can’t let them hurt you. Don’t you understand!” He rebuked loudly, clenching his hands into fists before he lost his temper. His shoulders sagged, “I… No, _fucking_ – you should be able to decide what you would like to do. As much as I protest the idea, Byleth – its your choice.”

She exhaled shakily and took a step towards him, Byleth flickered her gaze up to his and placed one of her hands over his clenched fist. She opened his hand and slipped her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Dimitri, darling… If you don’t want me to go, then I won’t. You’re the king and I trust your decision.” Byleth murmured softly, as she lifted her other hand to his cheek, cupping the cheekbone.

The man’s shoulders sagged further, the furrow in his brow deepening. “But how can you trust my clouded mind? I’m so lost and all I _want_ is _revenge_ – the chance to _kill_ them all.” Dimitri lifted their interlocked hands to his mouth, kissing her hand. “You’re the most valuable asset to the kingdom and yet – I’d rather you stay by my side, so I know you’re safe… That is a selfish king’s decision.”

He rubbed his thumb over her gloved hand, feeling the metal band around her finger, hidden from others. “That is why I need your judgement. If you say you can do it and that you want to. I give you my complete faith – that is why I chose you as my future queen.” He whispered, voice soft and sweet like Byleth remembered it was five years ago.

Byleth’s heart fluttered in her chest from his loving words. “I’ve always trusted your decisions Dimitri – I’ve watched you grow into the man and king you are today. You’re so brilliant and I don’t care if it’s a selfish decision – I can’t leave you now, not ever – I love you more than anything Dimitri…” She declared, brushing the golden strands from his pale face. Her lips tugged into a frown as she brushed her thumb over the lilac crescents under his eye. “You need sleep, we can’t have our king falling asleep on the battlefield.” She said with a light chuckle.

Dimitri returned her laughter with his own, _gods_ he loved her, _adored_ her, _worshiped_ her. Byleth was remarkable and reminded the man of the heroes in the stories his mother would read to him as a child. She was _utterly beautiful,_ and Dimitri couldn’t see himself with anyone but her.

The king lifted a hand to her mouth and brushed his thumb over her soft bottom lip. “When this is over, I will marry you – and I will not let you go… Byleth – you are my queen and I am your king. I love and cherish you.” He cooed, feeling himself smile when he saw her tan skin darken with a blush.

Dimitri lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers; she returned the kiss with earnest, lifting herself up with the ends of her toes. The king devoured her sweet whimpers with his tongue, pushing past her teeth to run his tongue against her own. The soft moan that he swallowed from her puckered lips sent a throb to his cock. Dimitri replied with a groan of his own as his hands slid down her curvaceous form and over the patterned and sheer lace of her stockings. He squeezed her thighs and lifted her up onto the table, grinning against her lips when Byleth wrapped her legs around his waist. Dimitri pecked her lips and moved from her mouth to her jawline, his smile shifting into a sneer at her lewd whines. He nipped at the soft skin of her underjaw and slid his tongue down her jugular, and bit hard into the soft-caramel skin. He moved one hand to the back of her head, tangling his gloved hands into her minty-green locks. Dimitri jerked her head back, exposing more of her neck and chest, the swell of her breasts was pressed to his own chest and he could feel each sharp intake of air his fiancée took in. Dimitri moved his lips down to her chest, pulling his body away from hers to dig his teeth into her breasts.

“D-Dimitri – W-wait!” Byleth called out breathlessly, her eyes fluttering closed as her mind fogged with lust.

Although Dimitri was now king, he was still a gentleman – He lifted his head from her chest and quirked a slender brow. “Hmm?” He hummed.

Byleth’s skin flushed darker, “I-I…” she gulped and lifted her hands to cup his face. “…We shouldn’t do this here, darling… Let’s return to your chambers, I’d rather no one see you…”

Dimitri’s lips formed a smirk and he nodded, “Alright, my love – we’ll do it your way.” He replied as he slid his hands down her body before pulling away. “We’d best hurry or I might f _uck_ you in the hallways for all the kingdom to see or maybe I’ll wreck you on my throne, so everyone knows you’ll be my queen.”

Byleth gasped and slapped her fiancé’s arm as she sat up and slid off the table. “As if I’d let you…” She huffed, making her way to the closed door.

Dimitri scoffed and followed her, his arms wrapping around her from behind, pulling her flush against himself. He leant over her and pressed his lips to her cheek. “Don’t lie to me, Byleth. I know you like the thrill of being _caught.”_ He whispered into her ear, adding a kiss to her earlobe for good measure.

She shuddered and clamped her thighs together, “T-Then… _Take me now,_ Dimitri – Prove me wrong.” She hissed.

His hands squeezed and pulled at her sides, tantalisingly making their way down to where Byleth needed him most. Dimitri pecked her cheek, “ _With Pleasure, Teacher.”_


End file.
